The Sweet Person And The Past
by Alice2Nekoi
Summary: ¡Enterense quien es quien en este one-shot! Uno sufre de enfermedad mental y el otro odia el azul ¡Esta narrada en el siglo XXI! Un poco de Yaoi ligero ¡Happy Valentine!


_**Disclaimer: El contenido de este One-shot es medico, no estudio el tema, asi que posiblemente diga una idiotez por ahi ^^" tambien veremos a alguien con bata super sexy *¬* asi que se recomienda discrecion.**_

_The sweet person and the past_

Poco antes de la hora de bienvenida llego al edificio, todo era de color blanco, a excepcion de las puertas, cada color indicaba algo, recorrió con su mirada carmesi el lugar, demasiado limpio y blanco, no pudo dar mas observaciones por que fue interrumpido por el director del lugar.

-. ¿Sebastian Michaelis?

-. ¿Si?

-. A que bueno que sea usted el primero en llegar, me han dicho mis colegas que le han enseñado, es el mejor de la generacion ¿verdad?

-. _¡Pero que divertido! De seguro mis instructores dijeron que de la academia _.- Penso con burla el ojirubi

Su instinto se puso alerta al oir las puertas cerrarse tras alguien que si no fueran por sus reflejos casi inhumanos se veria asfixiado por el raro que acababa de estamparse con la columna

-. ¿Tambien aqui? Que poco disciplinado eres... Grell

-. Pero nuestro amor rebasara fronteras, tienes que dejar que mis cadenas del amor te amarren

-. Ya te he dicho muchas veces, deja de acosarme y que soy hetero asi que no me atraes ni un poquito

Y lo mando afuera del edificio , suspiro con enojo, esa era la espina que siempre tendria enterrada, se disculpo con el director y llegaron las demas personas que combatirian silenciosamente para conseguir el puesto disponible del edificio.

-. Si me disculpa, tengo que dar el discurso, las normas, ya sabe a lo que me refiero

-. Adelante, puede empezar.

Tomo asiento en medio de lo que era el salon de juntas y escucho parte del discurso de bienvenida, cuando ya iba a empezar lo serio escucho:

_Esta organizacion medica se ha valido de buenos diagnosticos, muchos podrian decir que hay casos incurables pero eso es solo para los incapaces, ahora, les hablare de las normas que deberan acatar en su estancia aqui._

_No se permite ningun objeto que pueda herir al paciente o que el paciente pudiera usar en su contra, si es necesario llevarlo guardelo donde el paciente no lo vea._

_Obligatoriamente todo el personal debe usar bata y/o algo que represente de material medico, ademas del carne de medico._

_Si el paciente muestra signos de ser violento avise al guardia que este de turno a un enfermero que traiga una camisa o sedante_

_No se confien de las palabras, sino de las acciones, eso determinara el diagnostico completo_

_Si alguno de ustedes se decide ser voluntario de hacer rondas nocturas con los guardias, adelante, aunque les digo que pongan mas atencion, si alguno de ustedes sufre de insomnio no les recomiendo que hagan las rutinas._

_Por ultimo, las puertas de colores representan los distintos niveles de enfermedad que hay, son tres niveles que se dividen en categorias, les enseñare..._

El director dio señales de irse y los demas lo mitaron, el director les indico las categorias: transtorno ligero que venian, transtornos leves como una paranoia a una simple bipolaridad controlables, transtornos medios, los pacientes tenian que llevar un brazalete al igual que los del primer nivel, sus atuendos eran de dos piezas, el tercero era el mas dificil, le decian "el nivel del demonio" ya que ahi se resguardaban,violadores, asesinos o personas que no podian controlar sus impulsos.

El ojirubi sonrio en su mente sabia como se llamarian los tres niveles: "Chapotearo", "Estanque" y "Oceano profundo" el azul que tanto odiaba estaba ahogando a todos, el seria el unico que podria salvarlos. Noto como el de tercer nivel los pacientes no podian salir, sus habitaciones estaban mas acolchadas que la delos niveles inferiores y el atuendo era una simple bata, al parecer estas personas podrian hacer cualquier cosa si se les daba algo.

-. Ahora, les dare los casos que deberan supervisar, diagnosticar y tratar de solucionar si es que son capaces de hacerlo, han sido elegidos al azar, mucha suerte les deseo.

Todos recogieron su caso, unos pusieron buena cara y mala cara dependiendo de lo que estaban leyendo del paciente. Curioso por saber quien seria, abrio el expediente, su odio por el azul se intensifico, en verdad la vida era caprichosa, sin leer el fajo de hojas que acompañaban el historial y decidio irse a lo que seria su habitacion en esa institucion.

-.-.-.-

El muchacho de la habitacion solo rio, divertido por como seria su nuevo psiquiatra, que tan dificil seria perforar la fortaleza de su mente y corromperla, con dificultad se levanto del suelo acolchado, el golpeaba duro cuando se enojaba con el y se asomo por el pequeño espacio de lo que seria la ventana de observacion y expreso con burla en sus ojos lo que pensaba de aquellos seres que se llamaban doctores de la mente, nunca podrian apartar lo que le acechaba a cada segundo

-. ¡Nadie! ¡NADIE ME APARTARA DE EL! ¡¿ENTIENDEN? ¡NUNCA ME LO QUITARAN! Jajajaja

El escandolo que estaba haciendo que los demas tambien se alteraran y comenzaran a armar alboroto, diez guardias y enfermeros entraron al pasillo y se metieron en las diferentes recamaras para sedarlos, cuando llegaron al que habia iniciado, lo encontraron hecho un ovillo que lloraba como si lo mas hermoso se hubiera muerto

-. Multiple ¿Por que haces tanto escandalo si te has portado bien las ultimas horas? .- Dijo una enfermera acercandose con cautela

-. Por que el lo pide

-. ¿Quien Multiple?¿Quien?

-. ¡Cierra la maldita boca! El no quiere hablar contigo .- Volteando de repente y mostrando sus desorbitadas orbes azul zafiro

-. ¡Guardias! .- Aullo la enfermera

Intervinieron los hombres de blanco y sujetaron al muchacho que reia como loco, la que habia gritado de susto, se apresuro a sacar una jeringa e inyectarlo, sus risas empezaron a ser menos escandalosas, convirtiendolas en pequeños gemidos que fueron silenciados por Morfeo que lo conducia hacie su mundo.

-.-.-.-

Exasperante. Esa era la palabra que podia describir la pequeña pila de hojas impresas por los dos lados frente a el, su primer paciente seria uno que acababa de ser diagnoticado por un incapaz, lo habian trasladado al "Oceano profundo" y el porque estaba explicado en esa pila

-. Fue metido al hospital por juicio, no explica la razon, permanecio en el "Estanque" por dos meses morder a todo lo que se le acercara, utilizo su brazalete de nivel medio para ahorcarse con el...autodaño... y lo mas grave fue que casi mata a su enfermero designado. Este si que es todo un caos

Quitando sus lentes y apartandose de lo que seria el escritorio se tumbo en la pequeña cama blanca y gruño un poco. El color que mas detestaba estaba en su paciente, en sus ojos, cabello, ese color le traia recuerdos que debian permanecer enterrados...

Suspiro de cansancio y se levanto, se baño y se vistio, iba a ser el primer dia, asi que lo haria rapido, unas cuantas preguntas, observaciones y estar haciendo una rutina diferente podrian hacer que consiguiera tener el diagnostico definitivo.

-. Todo mundo es tan erroneo, cometemos actos que no deseamos haber cometido

Recordando el camino que les habian enseñado ayer, se encamino a su "Oceano", le entrego su carne al guardia de turno y todo lo que pudiera usar el paciente en contra de si o a el.

-. Numero 14

-. Si

Acompañado por el guardia, fue llevado a la recamara, le indico que el podria hacerse cargo asi que no era necesario que estuviera afuera, cerro la puerta tras de si y encontro a un muchacho viendo el vacio abrazando sus piernas, temblando.

-. ¿Eres el nuevo?

-. ¿Que?

-. Me oiste perfectamente, si eres el nuevo, eres un sordo

-. El que hace las preguntas aqui soy yo...

-. Y ademas mandon .- Dijo el muchacho cortandole la palabra -. Ahora ¿Me ayudaras con lo que tengo?

La expresion que mostraban esos ojos zafiro lo desconcerto, estaban demasiado brillantes, como si ahora estuviera hablando con un niño de ocho años, no caeria en su juego, sin mostrar emocion alguna se acerco al ojiazul.

-. Me han dicho que te llamas a ti mismo en tercera persona, pero al parecer no es asi

-. El solo lo hace para molestar ¿Sabes?

Al escuchar la voz femenina volteo hacia la puerta, parada en el alfeizar estaba una mujer de al parecer veinte y treinta años con uniforme de enfermero, con el pelo blanco y con algunas cicatrices en brazos y cuello, de seguro era la persona que casi mataba el que estaba atras suyo.

-. Eres tan molesta, no te rindes ni siquiera por que el te hizo daño

Decidio ignorar a la peliblanca y miro con atencion al muchacho, al parecer se habia ido a otra esquina y lo miraba con asco, como si fuera una medicina que le darian de beber por la fuerza.

-. Si fueras tan amable de salir de la recamara telo agradeceria, ahora tengo que conocer al mocoso

-. ¡Mocoso! Jajaja ese ha sido el mejor apodo que nos han dado, no puedo creer que tu seas mi psiquiatra, demonio

Pasaron los minutos y no podia sonsacar algo de informacion relevante del muchacho, era un hueso duro de roer, ni siquiera le presto atencion a su dialogo formal, cansado por las repetitivas burlas y susurros del menor, decidio salir.

-. Nada ¿Eh?

-. ¿No deberias de alimentarlo?

-. Eso sucedera en media hora, si quieres te puedo ayudar en el diagnostico final

-. ¿Algo que yo no sepa?

-. El porque esta aqui

-. Tienes mi atencion...

-. Belinda, Belinda Rose

-. Bien Belinda, ¿Puedes decirme?

_El entro aqui por asesinato, lo confeso en el tribunal, sus padres, sus amigos, todos asesinados por el, lo mas extraño fue la causa y como lo dijo: "¡El lo hizo! El me obligo, queria demostrar que yo solo queria estar con el, solo eso". Mi hermana menor salia con el, pero por intentar detener sus actos solo pudo unirse a las muertes, nadie sabia de quien hablaba, revisaron la casa, su cuarto, todo, no habia señales de que alguien mas habia estado alli ademas de las victimas y el culpable. El siempre sonreia, nunca le hizo daño a nadie, era demasiado "perfecto" para hacer semejante acto, tal vez si visitaras el lugar te harias una idea, la unica que sobrevivio es la tia, tal vez te explique mejor._

Con esas palabras fue a donde le indico Belinda, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, estaba la casa mas bien dicho, mansion, no podia imaginar que su paciente hubiera vivido ahi, ensayando en su cabeza que haria, bajo del BMW, dispuesto a tocar la puerta y no irse hasta tener clara su mente. Toco el tibre y espero, aun podia regresar a su auto y volver a la clinica, pero la señora que habia apenas abierto la puerta se lo impidio

-. ¿Que desea?

-. Soy el psiquiatra de su sobrino me gustaria...

-. Yo no tengo un sobrino .- Dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero un pie se lo impidio

-. Si alguna vez quiso a Ciel Phantomhive, abrame la puerta, necesito hacerle unas preguntas y me marchare

-. Ah, entre .- Suspiro la pelirroja -. Le contare como era

Fue llevado hasta la salita, que seria como la cocina y la sala juntas de su casa, miro a las paredes, habia retratos donde Ciel salia sonriente y alegre junto a su familia y una que otra con la que parecia ser la hermana menor de Belinda, Alicia, la sonrisa de esta lo llegaba a perturbar un poco.

-. Si le digo todo lo que se ¿Se ira y ya no vendra aqui?

-. Si usted quiso a su sobrino, si, ya no vendre por mas

-. Ya le dije que yo no tengo un sobrino, el murio cuando los mato a todos.

-. ¿Cuando empezo a comportarse de manera diferente? Por lo que veo el era alegre y sin preocupaciones

Noto como el semblante nostalgico de la mujer se ensombrecia:

_Tres meses antes de que lo internaran ahi, fue cuando supo que su prima habia muerto por leucemia, estaba mas distante con todos, menos con Alicia o Ali como el la llamaba, si no estaba con ella permanecia encerrado en su habitacion por dias, hasta bajo en sus calificaciones, al parecer queria irse del Bloomsbury..._

_-. ¿El Bloomsbury? ¿El famoso colegio para compositores? Este niño debio haberse caido de cabeza..._

_Cuando sus padres intentaron hacer que saliera, los lastimo, casi le arranca la oreja a su padre, cuando salia, siempre lo hacia con ella, desde la primera vez que la vi sentia algo perturbador en mi cuerpo, era demasiado sonriente, demasiado en verdad, como dijo una vez mi hermana: "solo porque una persona sonrie todo el tiempo, no significa que sea una buena persona". Se volvio brusco con todos nosotros, escapaba solo para ir a verla y si algo no satisfacia a su princesa, gritaba hasta quedarse afonico o hasta que lograba lastimarse a si mismo contra la pared, yo por razones de trabajo ya no pude visitarlos a menudo, cuando volvi ya los habia asesinado a todos._

-. ¿Puedo ir a la habitacion de Ciel?

-. Subiendo las escaleras la puerta de al fondo.

-. ¿Me permitiria llevarme algo de las posesiones?

-. Llevese todo lo que quiera, yo no entro ahi, ni se preocupe por devolverlas, no las necesito.

Pudo notar que tambien ahi habia fotografias de Ciel y su familia, aunque en menos cantidad conforme se acercaba al fondo, abrio la puerta y no pudo sorprenderse de lo que habia adentro.

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Por que te volviste distante con tu familia? ¿No te trato bien por tener a alguien a tu lado?

-. Ellos nunca trataron mal a Ciel, Ciel los trato mal a ellos

-. Tu historia no tiene sentido

-. Yo no tengo sentido

¡Por fin habia logrado que hablara en primera persona! Ahora necesitaba conservarlo en esa fase, tal vez si lo presionara un poco...

-. Si ellos no te trataron mal ¿Fue ella?

-. Mi princesa nunca me haria daño, nunca, ella siempre quiso lo mejor para mi...

Sus ojos se habian contraido a ser minusculas pupilas, tenia miedo, miedo de hablar de ella, algo sucedia ahi...

-. ¿Acaso ella cambio tus habitos?

-. ¡Yo! ¡Yo nunca tuve habitos! Tengo quince, no...no tengo nada por lo que tenga que cambiar

-. Entonces si no tienes nada por lo que cambiar ¿Por que tan nervioso? ¿La culpa te carcome por dentro?

-. ¡Tu no sabes nada! Nadie sabe nada, solo Ali puede entenderme ¡Solo ella!

-. ¿Ali? ¿Acaso ella sonrie para que tu no te sientas mal contigo mismo?

-. ¡Callate!

-. Parece que Ali siempre te vio como un perro abandonado, dabas lastima

-. ¡Largate! Ella...ella se enojara, lo llamara y...y...¡No quiero! .- Dejandose caer en su rincon sosteniendo su cabeza

Suficiente por hoy ya habia pogresado lo bastante con el, si seguia preguntandole sobre Ali, colapsaria o algo peor, pero no podia preguntarse por que no queria ¿No queria que?, sin saber que hacia lo abrazo.

Sentir esos brazos frios, aun cubiertos por las ropas del mayor, lo reconforto, sintiendo esa sensacion calida en su cuerpo, el no se acercaria, ella gritaba y se iba lejos, como si ver esa escena la aterrara, ellos no se acercaban, sonrio con sinceridad despues de ocho meses, seis estando ahi y dos afuera, queria a alguien a su lado, tal vez, si el permaneciera a su lado y no le hiciera esas preguntas desagradables tal vez, podria ver la calidez del sol.

-.-.-.- Dos años despues -.-.-.-

-. ¿Listo para salir?

-. ¿De verdad podre salir de este inmundo lugar?

-. Solo ellos lo diran

-. Nunca me dijiste por que lo odiabas

-. ¿Odiar que?

-. Odiar el azul

-. Hace mucho, odie el azul, ahora, solo lo deseo

No sabia si eso ultimo era lo que el pensaba pero solo lo miro con esperanza, con cierto nerviosismo empezo a tantear el brazalete que llevaba en la mano izquierda, hace año y medio volvio al nivel medio, podia salir a los jardines, donde ellos dos declararon sus sentimientos al otro, en ese dulce color que habia despreciado el mayor y ahora el que tanto le gustaba.

Era curioso como ver tu situacion desde otro modo, como todo surgio por ella, una semilla mal hecha, que lo habia contaminado, pero al estar con el, la arranco de raiz, ya no la veia, no la sentia, nada. Con timidez rozo los labios del mayor y se oculto tras el en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse.

-. Pues como has progresado en todas las pruebas que el doctor Michaelis te ha hecho y tu apertura a todo el mundo nos ha hecho decidir que por fin puedes salir como alguien totalmente recuperado, has cumplido con tu condena expuesta por el jurado, eres libre Ciel. Seras escoltado a la casa de tu doctor hasta que puedas conseguir trabajo y un departamento, lamento que no hayas podido terminar tu educacion de compositor.

-. Gracias

El director y el vice director se retiraron despues de sonreir satisfechos de los resultados. El ojirubi sonrio al ver como su pequeño iba a los vestidores a cambiarse por las ropas que el le habia comprado, tal vez, este dia no habia sido tan malo como lo recordaba, ese color azul volvia a ser de las suyas, cambiando su vida...en el dia de San Valentin.


End file.
